Pick Your Poison: Deleted Chapter: Chapter 10
by Mojotheomegawolf
Summary: This is a cut out of what Chapter 10 could have contained. Be warned that this is a very repulsive piece of work. If you want to flame, don't flame me, flame those that this segment call attention to. WILL MORE THAN LIKELY BE TAKEN DOWN SO IF YOU ARE CURIOUS READ IT NOW CAUSE IT PROBABLY WON'T LAST LONG. Oneshot.


**Pick Your Poison: Deleted Chapter: Chapter 10**

**This is going to be quite a hated piece of work, I already know; but it's quite important for y'all to know just exactly where this story could've gone. So enjoy it if you can, if not get out now because this is extremely fucked up. You have been warned. **

Humphrey was completely flushed with joy, but that was quickly replaced by dread as the cruel clap of reality hit him, making it feel as though someone had dropped a load of bricks onto his head.

"I can't let you come with me," he said sadly, hanging his head in dejection.

Kate's face contorted into sadness as well.

"W- What are you saying Humphrey?" she asked weakly.

Humphrey sighed and a single tear snaked through the fur on his cheeks.

"I won't take you away from your pack," Humphrey stated flatly, "There is absolutely nothing about me that is worth you throwing away your future."

Kate now had tears of her own starting to well up in the bottoms of her amber eyes.

"I have no future there," she retorted, "What do I have to go back to?"

"A family that loves you," Humphrey replied, "You are lucky. You still have someone who cares about you, unlike me."

Kate hung her head, and then suddenly became hysterical.

"My family doesn't give a fuck about me!" she screamed loudly, tears streaming down her cheeks and dripping to the ground beneath her.

Humphrey was surprised by this sudden outburst from Kate.

"Kate you know that's not true," he said comfortingly, gently laying a paw on her shoulder.

"Yes it is!" Kate shot back, her voice sharp of pitch, "Ever since me and my sister were little my father physically and sexually abused us!"

Humphrey found himself too shocked to say anything, for his mind was still in the process of trying to comprehend what it was that he had just been told.

In Humphrey's silence, Kate continued

"He made us do unthinkable things to him and for him!" she screamed out, her voice breaking sharply, "and if we refused he would beat us senseless and take what he wanted form us when he was done! He _raped _us, made us eat each other out while he sat back and pleasured himself! He made us suck him off almost every night before my mom came home from her daily errands and he said if we ever told anybody then he would drown us in the river!"

She finished and fell into a heap on the ground, her face in the ground and buried in her forelegs. She sobbed loudly, her shoulders bouncing with each shrill wail. Humphrey stood a short distance away from her, too stunned to say or do anything except stand there stupidly with no sense of what should be done next.

Quite suddenly, and without any prior warning, Kate threw back her head and sat up on her haunches, her cheeks sporting thick blotches of mud from where the dirt had mixed with her tears.

"GOD DAMN YOU!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, "GOD DAMN YOU, YOU BASTARD!"

She began to forcefully punch a tree adjacent to her, her fists impacting the bark with a hallow thud. They were strong enough to send fragments of the bark flying off of the surface each time her paw connected, but had not the power to do much else other than hurt her. Humphrey moved hastily beside her and took her shoulders into his paws. Kate tried to jerk herself free, but Humphrey held her firmly and began to sit beside her, pulling her body into his as he did so. Kate allowed herself to be drawn in, her body leaning closer and closer to Humphrey's. Humphrey finally came to a sitting position beside her, his arms wrapped protectively about her shoulders. Now safe in his embrace, Kate broke down into tears once again, burying her face into Humphrey's shoulder, her tears soaking his fur. Humphrey softly stroked the back of her neck with his gentle paw, whispering soft words of comfort into her ear.

"It's going to be alright Kate," he crooned, still stroking her fur, "I'm here for you now. You don't need to cry."

Kate sniffed but she did not cease her crying.

"No it's not," she sobbed, "I-I'm nu- nothing but a f-ilthy whore."

Humphrey pulled her in closer to him, pressing her forehead protectively into the fur on his chest.

"No Kate," he condoled, "don't say that. You know it's not true."

"B-but I-"

"You were forced to do something unthinkable," Humphrey interrupted firmly, "and held hostage by threats and guilt," he said to her, laying both paws around her body.

Kate continued to cry into his fur, but this time it was not a series of hysterical wails, only soft, quick sobs.

"Please don't cry anymore Kate," Humphrey whispered to her, "I promise I'm not going to let anybody hurt you ever again."

Mixed in with Humphrey's comforting and gentle words were traces of venom, for he could feel a deep and uncontrollable anger beginning to quell up inside of him. It went against EVERYTHING he had ever seen in Winston, and it made him hate himself as well. How could he have been so fucking blind? Kate had been suffering her entire life at the paws of that motherfucker and he did NOTHING. He hated Winston now, and could not even begin to comprehend how he had once considered him the father that he lost. It made him sick. He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt Kate nuzzle her face deeper into his fur, and he once again fell into stroking her.

"Please," Kate begged softly, "Don't let me go."

Humphrey smiled softly and gently lifted her chin with one of his paws, gazing down into her teary amber eyes with a soft, yet strong embrace that held them both in an eternal trance.

"Never," Humphrey answered and pulled her body in close to his yet again, Kate wrapping her neck around his and laying her muzzle on his opposite shoulder. Humphrey did the same, and for that main moment in time, the entire world seemed to fade away from them, leaving the pair in the deepest of silences, save the rhythmic thumps of their hearts against each other's chests.

**Know that this is something that I am HIGHLY against because, not only is it disgusting, it is completely wrong and against EVERYTHING that has ANY moral at all. And sadly, shit like this happens to kids every day, and they are forced to suffer because their abusers threaten them and make them feel as though it is the kid's fault that this is happening to them. If you were completely repulsed by this I am both sorry and also not, for it also is a message to the world about child abuse. **

**This was something that was cut out of the story and was something that I was not entirely comfortable posting, but hopefully this served as a little bit of an eyeopener for some of y'all. **


End file.
